Rear spoilers fixedly mounted on a motor vehicle are known. One disadvantage of these spoilers is that it is not possible to improve the vehicle aerodynamics depending on the speed.
Thus, fixedly mounted rear spoilers have average overall efficiency (for each speed range). With these spoilers, the best efficiency for each speed range cannot be obtained.
Rear spoilers movably mounted on a motor vehicle are known. With this type of spoiler, however, the spoiler position can be adapted according to the speed range to obtain the best efficiency.
The position of this type of spoiler is changed by means of mechanical or hydraulic systems used to vary the spoiler position depending on the speed.
Thus, movably mounted rear spoilers are more efficient, but increase the weight of the vehicle, due to the actuation means required, and increase the energy consumption related to the operation of these actuation means.